NOW YOU SEE ME
by yyyosr
Summary: Loghain et Tabris partagent un moment intime. one shot extrait de la fanfiction TRICKSTERS contenu mature Loghain/F.Tabris à suivre dans TRICKSTERS (histoire coécrite avec mon ami Tainted. un grand merci à lui et à tous mes lecteurs)


Chapitre 4: **NOW YOU SEE ME**

Les rêves de l'Archdemon se font de plus en plus fréquents à l'approche du Blight. La créature semble tellement réelle, si proche que je peux presque la toucher, bizarrement je n'ai pas peur, je me sens protégée, au chaud, enveloppée par des bras puissants et j'ai cette intime conviction qu'ils peuvent être plus forts que le destin.

Cette béatitude, cette chaleur réconfortante que je n'ai pas sentie depuis que j'ai quitté ma maison, maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé je veux y rester pour toujours.

Malheureusement au fur et à mesure que le brouillard du sommeil se dissipe, je me rappelle de tout… Le froid… Warden's Keep… On était sur le chemin du retour quand le chien s'est mis à aboyer, une douleur lancinante à l'épaule, le visage alarmé de Loghain et… Je réalise que les bras qui m'entourent sont bien réels ainsi que le torse plaqué contre mon dos et les longues jambes entremêlées aux miennes, je suis entourée par cette chaleur… et une odeur que je reconnaitrai parmi mille. Je suis en sueur… lui aussi… les poils de son torse se collent à mon dos et je me retiens de cambrer les hanches.

Du coin de l'œil j'aperçois les biceps de son bras, posé sur le mien et le plaquant sur ma poitrine.

J'essaye de rester immobile ne voulant pas briser cette étreinte, mais ma respiration me trahit.  
>« Tu es réveillée... », c'est plus un constat qu'une question.<br>Je sursaute malgré moi, aussi surprise d'entendre sa voix que de la sentir à travers les vibrations qui proviennent de sa poitrine. Il me ramène encore plus vers lui sa bouche proche de mon oreille.  
>« Pas de gestes brusques ! Tu risques de rouvrir ta blessure ! ».<br>Son ton, sans aucun doute, est celui d'un homme qui adore commander, j'aurais probablement trouvé ça insupportablement prétentieux si sa voix, son odeur et sa proximité n'étaient pas entrain d'envoyer des frissons le long de mon échine.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Qui nous a attaqué? »

« Personne… C'était la flèche perdue d'un chasseur. »

« Et bien sur tu l'as laissé partir, puisque tirer une flèche sur une elfe n'est pas un crime. »

« Tu perdais du sang ! En plus, ce n'était qu'un enfant, qui n'a pas pris la fuite, qui est venu aider et… qui n'arrêtait pas de demander pardon d'avoir blessé ma jolie jeune épouse. »

« Il a cru que… Tu lui as dit qu'on n'était pas marié au moins ? »

« À quoi bon ! Il était plus urgent de te réchauffer que de le corriger…»

L'idée qu'on puisse nous prendre pour un couple mariée ne me déplais pas autant que je laisse paraitre et quelque chose me dis qu'il le sait, peut être qu'il vient d'inventer ça pour voir ma réaction, il en est capable !

« Viens ! Tourne-toi que je puisse voir ta blessure ! »

C'est frustrant de perdre le confort de ses bras autours de moi, mais j'obéis quand même, je me mets sur le dos, il s'appuie sur son coude et se penche sur moi, il enlève le bondage et touche les contours de ma blessure, je gémi de douleur et pose ma main sur sa poitrine pour le repousser en ramenant la couverture sur moi, son visage impassible ne trahissait pas pour une seconde le rythme accélérer de son cœur que je sentais. ''_Etait-il excité ?_'' Affolée par cette idée, je retire vite ma main.

« La blessure guérie bien mais tu garderas une petite cicatrice », me dit-il en remettant mes bondages.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui s'en soucie…des cicatrices ? »

« Voilà qui est parlé comme la petite terreur que tu es »

« Petite terreur ?! Je suis une guerrière chevronnée !»

« Humm… Une guerrière qui se réveille effrayée par le son de ma voix »

« Je n'étais pas effrayée c'est seulement que la dernière fois où je me suis réveillé dans les bras de quelqu'un c'était ma mère et c'était… il ya longtemps…»

« Comment est-ce qu'elle est morte ? »

« Des humains ont voulu la violer… Elle a eu l'audace de se défendre. Ils l'ont tué…»

« Je suis… »

« Non tu n'es pas désolé Loghain, tu t'en fous royalement ! »

« Tu m'as demandé un jour pourquoi j'étais dans un campement alors que j'étais censé être un fermier. Un capitaine orlésien et ses hommes sont venus nous prévenir des nouveaux taxes et comme avertissement ils ont violé ma mère sous mes yeux et lui ont tranché la gorge, mon père a tué le ce capitaine et nous sommes devenus des hors la loi.»

Avant que je me donne le temps d'y réfléchir mes lèvres sont sur les siennes, ma poitrine pressée contre son torse, loin de moi l'idée de le consoler même si ça en à tout l'air, tout ce que je veux exprimer ce que je ne peux expliquer, à ce moment, je l'envie! Je l'envie d'avoir eu sa vengeance contre ceux qui ont tué sa mère, d'avoir eu un père qui n'a pas baissé la tête et qui ne lui a pas conseillé d'en faire de même pour éviter les problèmes, à ce moment, je me vois entrain d'achever Vaughan pour faire justice à Shianni… À ce moment on est de la même race, ceux qui changent le cours de l'histoire. On est pareil à une différence près, lui n'a jamais fait quelque chose qui ne lui profitait pas même si il affirme avoir sauvé tout le monde, moi je ferai en sorte que jamais le viol et le meurtre d'une femme ne reste impuni parce qu'elle est elfe ou pauvre.

Je ne suis pas le genre à me raconter des histoires ! Je vois Loghain comme il est, rangé par la haine et l'égoïsme, mais je n'en démords pas, je l'attire dans mes bras et plonge mes doigts dans ses cheveux noirs et soyeux, y a-t-il une femme qui l'a voulu après avoir aperçus le vrai lui ? Y a-t-il une seule qui l'a aimé sans qu'il ne lui jette l'illusion de son patriotisme et son héroïsme aux yeux ? Et si je le désir sans pour autant lui chercher des excuses ni essayer de me convaincre de ses bonnes intentions, suis-je meilleure ou pire ?  
>Au diable toutes ces questions existentielles! Loghain vient de me plaquer contre le matelas en maintenant mes mains au-dessus de ma tête et rien n'est plus important que le moment présent.<p>

Je lutte pour libérer mes mains, je grogne de frustration et ça le fait sourire  
>« Ne t'avais-je pas prévenu, pas de gestes brusques!»<br>« Loghain ! »  
>« Warden !... Que veux-tu de moi ? »<p>

Je respire bruyamment en le regardant droit dans les yeux. ''_Que veut-il que je lui dise ?_''  
>Il hausse un sourcil et bouge ses hanches et son sexe en érection vient se frotter contre le mien à travers le tissu de nos sous-vêtements. <em>J'en veux d'avantage!<em> Je prends appuie sur mes talons, essaye de me frotter encore plus mais il pose son bassin sur le mien et m'empêche de bouger je grogne encore de frustration !

« Dis- moi, elfe!, raconte-moi ce que tu veux que je te fasse !»  
>« Prends-moi ! »<br>« Tu désires te donner à l'homme qui a vendu des elfes, dont certains que tu connaissais peut-être ?… Des voisins… Des amis… La femme de ton cousin? »

« Sois maudit Loghain ! Pourquoi ? … Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? »

Mon excitation se transforme en colère, il lâche mes mains mais seulement pour empoigner mes hanches et planter ses dents dans mon cou, je tire sur ses cheveux, il relève la tête seulement après m'avoir décoré la gorge avec sa marque.

« Il est important pour moi que tu comprennes pleinement qui est sur le point de t'étreindre, je ne désir recevoir ni accusations ni complaintes après coup »

Sa bouche est à quelques millimètres de la mienne , la façon dont il murmure ces mots envoie de la chaleur dans mon bas ventre, Loghain veut être certain que je suis en train de voir son vrai visage, qu'il ne soit pas juste un corps pour me réchauffer, ou il est simplement entrain de jouer à ce qu'il sait faire le mieux, manipuler et embobiner son monde! _Quand la raison bute laisser toujours l'instinct s'exprimer!_

« N'aies crainte! Je te regarde et je vois tout ce que tu as fait, de tes mots gentils à Ostagar jusqu'au moment où j'ai sorti mon père de la cage d'un marchand d'esclave. »

Il ferme les yeux, je me tais, une fois son regard plongé dans le mien de nouveau je continu

« Tu n'es pas Alistair, et heureusement !, et tu n'es pas un héro sur un cheval blanc, demain j'aurai peut-être envie de t'étrangler mais ce soir j'ai envie de t'embrasser »

« Juste embrasser ? »

Deux de ses doigts glissent dans les plies de mon sexe et je perds toute capacité à parler.  
>Ma bouche s'ouvre en un cri silencieux et il en profite pour y glisser sa langue, jamais un baisé n'a été aussi bon et sauvage à la fois… La façon dont il glisse sa langue contre la mienne comment il suce et mord mes lèvres tout en frottant ses doigts entres mes autres lèvres … Je n'ai jamais connu pareilles sensations.<p>

Quand sa bouche se referme sur le bout de l'un de mes seins je me cambre sous son corps et je jouis, un orgasme auquel je ne m'y attendais pas, lui non plus, la surprise sur son visage laisse vite place à un regard plein de suffisance, ses yeux bleus brillent comme s'il venait de remporter un duel, s'il considère ça une victoire, je suis prête à le laisser gagner autant de fois qu'il le veuille !

« Je suppose que ce que je fais est à ton gout ? »

« Oui… », c'est plus un soupir qu'un son.

« On ne va pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin »

Il donne un dernier coup de langue sur un téton avant de se mettre à genoux entre mes cuisses écartées, sans plus de protocole il dévoile son érection. Je m'appuie sur mes coudes pour le regarder et inconsciemment je me recule, il attrape ma cheville, on reste planté à se regarder, quand je comprends qu'il est entrain d'attendre mon approbation je me mets à genoux face à lui et je glisse mes bras autour de son cou. Il agrippe mon derrière et déchire ma culotte en me serrant contre son corps, sa verge palpitant au contact de ma peau. Il est grand, plus grand qu'un elfe et plus grand que la plupart des humains, j'aurais dû me douter qu'il est aussi impressionnant partout, mais maintenant il n'est plus le temps de s'effaroucher, c'est lui que je veux, même si ça risque de faire mal pour plus d'une raison.

Loghain s'assoit sur ses talons il guide mes hanches et je me retrouve presque assise les jambes écartées de part et d'autre de ses cuisses, avec sa main il guide son pénis vers mon entrée, voyant je suis trompée. Il glisse à l'intérieur de moi au fur et à mesure. Je me pause, arrêtée par la douleur, Loghain me serre plus dans ses bras, il niche son visage dans mon cou et je sens la douleur d'une morsure accompagnée d'une autre douleur plus intime à l'intérieur, je pense que je l'ai griffé au sang parce qu'il a poussé un râle bestial, à moins que ce ne soit dû au fait qu'il est maintenant totalement et complètement à l'intérieur de moi !

Me maintenant collée à lui avec son avant-bras droit, je le sens panteler, son souffle chaud sur mon épaule, il y dépose un baiser avant de commencer à s'afférer, le seul son qui sors de ma gorge ressemble à un sanglot, ''_Ce n'est pas ça qui va l'empêcher de continuer'',_ pourtant il s'arrête. De sa main libre, il me relève le menton pour que je le regarde en face.

« Tu es… si belle! »

Et une fois encore je balance entre l'envie de le tuer et celle de l'embrasser, je cède à la seconde.  
>Je prends son visage entre mes mains, il ferme les yeux, je caresse ses joues, je pose mes lèvres sur ses paupières, son front, son nez et enfin sa bouche. Un contacte chaste qu'il ne tarde pas à approfondir et je sens encore une fois le plaisir monter au creux de mes reins.<p>

Ce qui est plus improbable que le fait de baiser avec Loghain est sûrement le fait de « faire l'amour » avec Loghain et pourtant me voilà entrain de le faire, un rythme langoureux , des baisers passionnés, des caresses enflammées et des mots intimes murmurés, promesses implicites entres deux amants.

Je suis entourée de lui, emplie de lui son odeur, sa voix, le contacte de sa peau, chaque fois que mes yeux se ferment il m'intime de les ouvrir et de le regarder, craigne-t-il que je ne le prenne pour un autre ? comme s'il était possible, ici et maintenant, de penser à un autre que lui !

Je jouis avec ses mains sur mon corps, sa bouche sur ma poitrine et sa chaleur au fond de moi, ses mains se crispent sur mes hanches et je le sens se raidir. Son rythme devient effréné, ses coups de rein brutaux et il ne tarde pas à suivre, se déversant en moi.

Il s'allonge à côté de moi, il me prend dans ses bras, rabat la couverture sur nos corps avant d'enfuir son visage dans mes cheveux, j'avais mille questions et de nombreux doutes… L'avenir y répondra, car ce soir, je me contente d'être une femme comblée.


End file.
